Impressions
by Ominae
Summary: Despite the hectic pressure placed on Sousuke Sagara as a high school student and mercenary soldier of MITHRIL, his actions and character have placed a profound impression on the females from Jindai and MITHRIL.
1. Ren Mikihara

Full Metal Panic!: Impressions 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Full Metal Panic! series are under the copyright of Shouji Gatou/Koichi Chigira/Yasuhiro Takemoto, GONZO Studios, Kyoto Animation Studios and Kadokowa Shoten.

To all readers:

- This marks my returns to the Full Metal Panic! category after 2-3 years of being absent when my multichaptered story, Covert Mission, was junked by yours truly due to plot and OC problems. That should be fixed real soon and will be back if this multiple one shot series story is good enough in terms of reception among FMP fans.

Anyway, I've done the story while listening to the ED song from the Devil May Cry Anime called **I'll be Your Home** by Rie Oikawa. A good song that moved me so much that it helps me brighten my mood regardless if I'm down or not. Really, I'd like to make that song the theme of this multichaptered story until the end since it's one of my new favorite songs. I've been listening too to Yuzo Koshiro's **Last Utopia **from the Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 2 OST too. It, IMO, makes a good song too while I did this too.

So without adieu, enjoy reading it and have fun listening to the song when you have the chance to do so while reading it, I guess. All the stories will be taken on the views of the various females in the FMP series on Sousuke. No Kaname and Tessa here, unfortunately. It's about time the other girls get a shot, at least once and besides, most of the fics are either one or the other. IMO, it'd be fair for the other girls to get some exposure. Who knows, I may inspire someone to do a Sousuke/other girl story. I hope someone does, like Kraven Ergeist doing the Sousuke/Wraith story. (Personally, I find Wraith intriguing, but I only see her mouth moving. Damn! I wanna see her whole face!). Just hope you guys like it and forget to read and review when you're done. For flames, well flame me if I did something wrong and stuff, not because I want to do this kind of story since I haven't touched the FMP category for a long time... Let me know if I did a mistake.

Well, that's it. Like I said, enjoy reading folks!

Summary:

Despite the hectic pressure placed on Sousuke Sagara as a high school student and mercenary soldier of MITHRIL, his actions and character have placed a profound impression on the female students and teachers from Jindai High. Not to mention females from the enlisted and officer ranks in MITHRIL.

Chapter 1: Ren Mikihara

* * *

This takes place after the last episode of Full Metal Panic: Fumoffu

* * *

Student Council Room, Jindai High School, Chofu, Tokyo, Japan 

You know, I've never been able to figure out Sousuke Sagara quite well... Okay, now where do I start? Ara! I remember...

I remember meeting him on the first day of class on April. I found him intriguing and interesting, in particular about that scar on his face. He does have a strange background. Not only that, but he seemed to be an otaku like Shinji. Not that I care, in my opinion.

Since then, Sousuke-san's been causing nothing but trouble not only for our school, but for Kaname-chan and our class as well. I personally was starting to get concerned about our class' reputation since Sousuke-san was getting in trouble with the senseis. Not only that, but he was getting absent too from school for a number of times and was even cited once by the principal for possible expulsion from Jindai High.

But despite that, I found Sousuke-san to be helpful around the school. Ever since Hayashimizu-san got him into the council, I found his presence to be tolerable. Not to mention very helpful. According to Kaname-chan, she says that his military background was very helpful to the school's functions, such as reforming our Rugby team and capturing a stalker who terrorized some of the female students in Jindai High a few weeks ago.

However, I got mad at him once when his... what was that? Oh yes, the canister that supposedly held a biological sort of weapon yesterday. It was fortunate that we all didn't die, but my clothes had rotted away due to a bacteria of some kind. Just to simply think about it... I don't know, but that was the only time that I felt angry. Angry at Sousuke-san.

Even though I felt this since yesterday, I can't seem to find it within myself to stay angry at him. I'm not sure. Demo...

"Ren-san!" When I turned my head around, I saw Sousuke-san was poking his head inside, panting a bit. For whatever reason he was here, I had to stop doing my History assignment for a while.

"Sousuke-san." I greeted the brown-haired boy, flashing him my usual smile from my seat. "What can I do for you today?"

"Ano..." I saw Sousuke-san step inside a bit. I thought I saw someone waiting so I peeked a bit to see Kaname-chan waiting before Sousuke-san closed the sliding door behind him. "I'm here to..." Was she there just to make sure he would apologize to me without any mistake?

"Yes?" I simply kept smiling at Sousuke-san. I know I was a bit upset at him, but I couldn't help but feel my anger subside since he's trying to apologize in front of me...

While I waited for him to reply, I could see sweat roll down from his forehead all the way to the base of his neck and disappear inside his uniform. Sousuke-san seemed a bit hesitant in answering me. But I can see it in his eyes that he's trying to say something. Poor boy, maybe he wasn't use to talking to girls when he was a bit younger.

"to apologize, Ren-san for what happened to yesterday. I promise that I'll take full responsibility for what happened to your clothes..."

Sigh... I think I heard enough from Sousuke-san for now. So then, I raised my left hand and I gently touched his right arm.

"Sousuke-san." I smiled at him once more. "Please don't blame yourself for what happened yesterday." I then decided to tell him something to stop blaming himself... "I understand that it was beyond your control. After all, you did say that it wasn't within your reach?"

"H-hai." I swore I heard Sousuke stammer, probably a bit nervous that I didn't get mad at him.

"Remember Sousuke-san." I decided to tell him instead on what I felt about him. "Even though I was a bit angry for what happened to my clothes, it doesn't mean that we can stop being friends." I then raised my right hand; I think shaking hands would be a good way to end this.

"Friends?" I said, still smiling at him.

"Friends." It was then that I saw Sousuke-san smile at me, shaking my hand. It's odd though. I haven't seen him smile for most of the time whenever he's in Jindai, always taking that serious face.

"Ano, gomen Sousuke-san." Although it wasn't necessary, I decided to ask him something about Kaname-chan outside the student council room. "I need to ask you something if you don't mind."

"It's not a problem."

"What was Kaname-chan doing outside the council room?"

"She's there only to make sure I'd actually come here."

After hearing that, I became a bit more curious. It was then that I asked him the next question.

"Did you come to apologize to me on your own, or was it because of Kaname-chan?"

"I did this on my own initiative, Ren-san. I'm positive of that."

"I see. And besides, it's good that you're being honest with yourself on that matter." I replied. It was good to hear that he did that on his own. Usually, Sousuke-san would do something only if Kaname-chan would prod him to do so. Sousuke-san then excused himself and left the room, leaving me alone again with my History homework.

Getting back to my seat, I continued to do my work. During this time, I felt something different about myself.

I somehow felt that my cheeks have gone red and my heartbeat was beating a bit faster than usual. I then raised my hands to my cheeks before gently touching my chest. Was it...

Iya! It can't be. I like Hayashimizu-san. However, I can't help but admit that I'm a bit jealous since Kaname-chan's got someone whose ready to protect her life, even though they aren't in a relationship yet. What does this mean?

Does it mean that I some feeling for Sousuke-san? I'm not sure about that. In fact, I'm not really sure if that's the case or simply because I'm feeling hot inside the room. I mean, Sousuke is quite handsome. Ara! I'm blushing again...

Why does it seem now that the more I think about Sousuke-san, the more that my cheeks turned bright red and not to mention that my heart's beating faster and faster.

I know I opened the window inside the room. But if that's the case, then I guess it means one thing.

I guess it means I like Sousuke-san. I think it's okay that even though I dedicate myself to helping Hayashimizu-san, I don't mind if I have some feelings for Sousuke-san for a bit...

Chapter 1 END

PS - Coming up next! A female perspective from MITHRIL. It's a secret for now.


	2. Nora Lemming

Full Metal Panic!: Impressions 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Full Metal Panic! series are under the copyright of Shouji Gatou/Koichi Chigira/Yasuhiro Takemoto, GONZO Studios, Kyoto Animation Studios and Kadokowa Shoten.

To all readers:

- I guess not much people has tried to do a fic on Nora Lemming at least. In case most of you don't know/forgot who she is, she's the short-haired blonde who has her left eye (by TSR) covered by her ever growing hair. I don't know with you guys, but she appears sexy in my book (Okay, fanboyism mode is kickin' in again). Her rank happens to be 2nd Lieutenant and is an Engineer who studied the "Venom" Arm Slave, which is a Chodarl Arm Slave made by Amalgam. You can see her in TSR again aside from FMP, briefing the SRT/PRT homeboys (plus girl) in explaining about the Lambda Driver in particular. Sadly, she doesn't have that much screen time aside from being with Tessa in the Merida Island command center. Oh well, time to kick this in and start it. I may be the first one to do a Nora Lemming drabble. I just hope the next FMP season shows her again and gives her more screen time. Can't believe that Kelly Manison's her TSR voice, aside from doing the voice of the TDD's Communication officer and Kurz's A.I.; who am I kidding anyway? I think she's better than Monica here...

In short, I won't be surprised if someone decides to do a Sousuke/Nora story.

Chapter 2: Nora Lemming

* * *

This takes place after the last episode of Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid

* * *

Hangar, Tuatha de Danaan-1, Somewhere in South China Sea 

I never thought that I'd see the day when MITHRIL had recruited a mercenary whose age was less than 18... Just as I'm inside the Tuatha de Danaan's hangar waiting for him in the TDD-1 after he returned back to Japan from Hong Kong, I began to think about one particular person who was assigned to the machine.

Sousuke Sagara.

He's the only one from MITHRIL's Special Response Team unit who intrigued me. I've heard a lot of stories about Sergeant Sagara, especially on how he fought as a child soldier in Afghanistan in the Afghan Civil War before the Soviets reoccupied the country. Just thinking about that just reminds me of some other mercenary who fought in various race liberation wars in Africa in the 1970s and 1980s. What was his name? I think it was Frank Jaegar. But that part's not important anyway.

When I heard that the Arbalest was to be handed over to Sergeant Sagara, I was caught by surprise. I had some work experience done on the Arbalest project after Bunny Morauta, the project's engineer, had died. During my time as the project's engineer, I discovered that its A.I. was an issue and thus, raised the issue with Captain Testarossa. My request back then to have the Arbalest's A.I. worked out a bit before handing it to Sergeant Sagara had been rejected.

That's when I started to worry about him.

Not in the sense that I know him on a personal level or something. It's just that I began to worry about him since he hasn't been given any training of sorts regarding the A.I., as well as for the use of the Lambda Driver on the Arm Slave. I've only heard from Lieutenant Sachs and some of the maintenance personnel after the North Korea mission that Sergeant Sagara was able to utilize the Arbalest's Lamba Driver with the help of a high school student, which was upheld by Sergeant Weber when I spoke to him about the gossip coming from the lieutenant.

Judging from those statements, it seems that Sergeant Sagara wouldn't be able to conduct his duties as the Arbalest's lone pilot if he can't focus on using it throughly.

Based on the reports that I've written down since Sergeant Sagara got the Arbalest, I noted that he had severe problems in maintaining a good relationship with the Arbalest's A.I. every time that the use of the Lambda Driver is required. I'm not sure where he got that feeling of hatred against it, but I remembered asking him about his viewpoint on the Arbalest.

_"So Sergeant," _I recalled asking him after the Perio Islands Mission was complete in the hangar a few months ago. _"was the Arbalest's Lamba Driver working?"_

_"No, Lieutenant Lemming." _I heard the Sergeant's reply. _"I did try to focus my attention on using the Lambda Driver to work..."_

_"And it didn't work?" _Finishing his sentence, I can hear Sergeant Sagara sigh on my question.

_"No." _Somehow, I can see the frustration in his eyes when he shook his head. _"In my opinion, I can't help but feel that it's useless on certain occasions..."_

Those words had convinced me that Sergeant Sagara was beginning to have problems with using the Arbalest's Lamba Driver. Not only that, I could have sworn hearing from him about his hatred for the machine.

_"Are you all right, Sergeant?" _I saw him already out of the Arbalest and seated down on a folding chair after the Nanking operation had turned to be a disaster.

_"Useless piece of junk..."_

From that day on, I had warned the Captain that the Sergeant may have to devote more time to train himself in using the Arbalest. But in doing so, I heard that he had been frustrated after being taken out of his current mission to eye Ms. Chidori, not to mention hearing more and more of his frustration directed towards the Arbalest's Lambda Driver.

Was this my fault? Am I responsible for Sergeant Sagara's growing problem and distrust towards the Arbalest?

I can't seem to answer that question.

"Lieutenant Lemming."

When I heard that voice, I turned around to see a surprise before me. I really don't believe it. It's Sergeant Sagara with a new haircut. I just don't know why, but I suddenly felt that my cheeks were turning red.

"Sergeant Sagara." I replied, being able to keep my cheeks from turning red. Despite that part, I was able to speak to him back in my professional manner. "What can I do for you?"

"I just want to check on the Arbalest." replied the sergeant. "Did you run a maintenance check on it?"

"Yes." I handed to him the clipboard, which contained data on the Arbalest's maintenance a week after the Hong Kong crisis was over with the ceasefire between the North and South Chinese governments. "Lieutenant Sachs and I ran the usual maintenance check on the Arbalest. No damage was spotted on it."

"I see."

"You know, Sergeant." I began to be frank with him a bit. "For someone who didn't have extensive training in using the Arbalest's Lamba Driver, I'm quite impressed that you were able to use it despite your assessment that it was not suitable for you a few weeks ago."

"That wasn't a problem anymore, Lieutenant." I can see Sergeant Sagara smile at me. "I was able to work out my problems with AL and all..." He then suddenly blushed. That was peculiar; it's the first time that I've seen the young sergeant like that.

"Was this about Ms. Chidori herself, Sergeant?" I raised my left eyebrow and tapped my right foot, waiting for his reply.

"Y-yes..." I heard the sergeant reply. Was it all because of Ms. Chidori that he was able to utilize the Lamba Driver to its fullest once again? I was told by Sergeant Weber and Sergeant Major Mao about this predicament. But I was not one to poke into details anyway, so I declined to ask him anymore questions.

"I suppose you may want to check it for yourself." I told the sergeant on what to do next. "After all, we're about to conduct an operation in the Philippines in a few hours."

"Understood, Lieutenant Lemming." As he was about to climb on the Arbalest, I gently grabbed him by his left shoulder and called out to him.

"Sergeant Sagara." I addressed him a bit loud for him to hear me.

"Yes?" He turned around, facing me. For a split second, I wasn't sure on whether I have to say it. But there wasn't any time to hold it back. I need to be blunt with this guy; he takes things too serious for most of the time.

"To tell you the truth..."

I was, all of a sudden, hesitant to be blunt with him. With Sergeant Sagara waiting for me to say something, I just had to do it.

"The truth is..." I decided to say it anyway to get it off me. "When you told me on your problems with the Arbalest's A.I. a few weeks ago, I was really worried about you out there ever since Nanking. I got so scared that you may be killed. Everyone in the TDD would have been sad if you were dead because of your inability to operate it."

When I said it, he simply stared at me before he asked me. "Is that all, Lieutenant?"

"Yes." I meekly replied, not knowing if he would laugh or what. But instead, he just smiled at me.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Once more, I just saw the sergeant smile at me. "I appreciate it. Now if you would excuse me."

As I watch Sergeant Sagara climb up the Arbalest and enter its cockpit, I suddenly felt something strange from within me.

Was it a feeling due to the fact that he was able to come back to the TDD-1 alive and well?

I think it was, but I really wasn't sure if that was the case. But there is one thing that I'm sure of.

I'm glad that Sergeant Sousuke Sagara came back alive from Hong Kong.

This means I'll have to thank Bunny for creating such an impressive Arm Slave for the sergeant to use.

Chapter 2 END

PS - Well. If anyone wants suggestion on who should I do next. Let me know. It can be a female civilian or someone from MITHRIL. Let me know if I did fine with this chapter. I had a hard time doing the last few parts of the chapter since Sousuke and Nora don't interact that much (Maybe in the novels, but I can't be sure...)

Also, did anyone catch the Metal Gear reference? Come on, that part should be easy.

Come to think about it, I could maybe put a Kaname or Tessa chapter. I just want the readers to know if they're opposed to it or not. I changed my mind a bit since yeah, I got a review (Nope, I don't boast about the number of reviews I got. I'm stating a fact, that's all.). Back to work on a third chapter for Impressions now.


	3. Eri Kagurazaka

Full Metal Panic!: Impressions 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Full Metal Panic! series are under the copyright of Shouji Gatou/Koichi Chigira/Yasuhiro Takemoto, GONZO Studios, Kyoto Animation Studios and Kadokowa Shoten.

To all readers:

- I'd like to thank those reviewers who gave in their suggestions. Rest assure that they will be taken into consideration. A big thanks to Perpetual159 for the clear up regarding the Colonel rank difference in the Army and Navy. Strange though is that the FMP Anime Mission Fan Book and the MITHRIL Reports in the TSR DVDs state that. Probably overlooked the Captain rank equality in the Navy, but not everyone in MITHRIL's officers corp. have the same rank level. I did remember that Amit has the rank of General, which is most likely based on their last assignment before being recruited by MITHRIL. In this case, Borda was with the American Navy and Amit's most likely with the Israeli Army or Air Force. Brings back memories of my Military Police cadet days. Oh well, never mind. That's not what I want to talk about for now.

After this is done, I'd like to set more FMP stories on the way. I'll take Perpetual's suggestion into consideration in the near future. Nice idea too. But in the next run, I'd like to do an AU story of the FMP series 'till Second Raid. I guess I can tell a bit. It'll have a bit of crossover from the Metal Gear series, including the Acid series, Ghost Babel and (ugh!) Snake's Revenge, with other series yet to consider, though I'm putting in characters from Spriggan and a certain boss character from Virtua Cop 3 too with possibility from the Tom Clancy series included too. You might see a character or two who you'll never thought off to be a MITHRIL SRT/PRT operator. That's a secret for the meanwhile. I promise that I'll provide more details if anyone's interested. If you like this story, you may want to check a recent story I also made called End. It's the second story recently made after Impressions.

Onward to the 3rd chapter...

Chapter 3: Eri Kagurazaka

Faculty Room, Jindai High School, Chofu, Tokyo, Japan

Sousuke Sagara?

Every time someone mentions that name, I can't help myself but to think all of the horrible and disastrous things that... that... that delinquent has done to tarnish the name of the Jindai Municipal High School!

I just couldn't stand him! Really, ever since that gun-wielding maniac entered Jindai on April, he's been nothing but trouble. I don't share this sentiment, the other teachers like Kogure-sensei from the Health Department and the Vice Principal shares the same sentiments with me... The only thing I don't understand is why the Principal and Hayashimizu of the Student Council continue to tolerate and ignore his actions?

For the love offf... Tch! Can't those two realize and open their eyes that Sagara-san is giving our school a bad name...

But, I realize that those things happened from April to July though.

Even if Sagara-san was a nuisance, I found out that he volunteered his free time to help around in the school.

I heard of some of things that Sagara-san had done to help around Jindai. The first time I heard about this was when he was given the job of distributing bread rolls in recess with Kaname-san and some of the female Class II-4 students. I was even told by the principal that he was also responsible for preventing Kogure-sensei from intimidating the students by trying to spoil the bread rolls prior to recess.

That was, the first time when I heard that Sagara-san did a good deed for Jindai High. Well, that would start a string of events that would permanently change my look towards that warfreak student of mine.

After that, I heard some good things that student of mine has done for the entire school. From catching a stalker obsessed with ponytails on our female students to actually reforming the entire Rugby intramural team, I was amazed to know that Sagara-san was using military-style tactics and training as his solution to these problems that Jindai had a few months ago. Sometimes, I can't even convince myself that gunji otaku was able to turn some things around for the teachers and the students. I even heard some strange rumor from some of my students that Sagara had disappeared from our Boeing 747 after Kaname had been taken captive by North Korean agents and presumably tried to call for help. So those events just make me sit back and think...

Was Sagara's presence really even a blessing or a curse for Jindai High? Ahhhh! I don't have much time to think about that question right now.

Sigh. The things that I have to do as his homeroom adviser.

You know, I can't but to think that Sagara has done for the student body ever since being appointed as the Student Council President's assistant in handling student matters. I wonder if Hayashimizu-san saw the potential in using his military-style tactics as a means of bringing control on the rest of the students, not to mention on handling student-related matters.

"Sousuke!!!"

I bolted out of my seat when I heard Kaname-san's voice outside the faculty room. When I was in the corridor, I took a look from the window of the corridor to see Kaname hitting Sousuke on the head with a harisen. Apparently, there seems to be a guy lying down near my car. Probably in his late '20s.

"Why'd you do that for, Sousuke?"

"I had to as a precautionary measurement, Ms. Chidori. This suspicious person was trying to carjack Ms. Kagurazaka's vehicle. I only used an electrical immobilizer on it."

"You should have used a better way to subdue the car thief, Sousuke!"

"But I insist! There wasn't any other choice since he was nearby. I didn't have any time to get other counter-measures ready!"

I suddenly heard another whacking sound when Kaname used her harisen, brought out of nowhere, to beat Sousuke relentlessly in the head over and over again. I don't know about this, but I can't seem to help but feel sorry for Sousuke even if he has done some mischief in the school. It seemed that he did some good for a change.

I then went back to the faculty room, now empty since it was dismissal. I had to get back to my desk and prepare the questions for the upcoming quiz on English for my students of II-4 tomorrow.

Despite all of this, I can't help but to think that Sagara-san here in Jindai has been a good experience.

Even though the school had its ups and its down due to him...

Chapter 3 END

PS - Never expected this, didn't you? Now onwards to another female from MITHRIL's perspective. Time to cast your vote, folks! Let me know, shortest chapter I wrote on her anyway. I really didn't have anything to write about her aside from what's written here, since she gets mad at Sousuke whenever the guy gets into some serious handiwork at the work. Loved it when he "did" her mini though. As always, let me know how I did for this chapter if I did okay or what. I only painted in a sort of a love and hate-like relationship for Sousuke and Eri (No Sousuke/Eri! I assure you, unless someone's brave enough to do a story for this!). I just had to do this. Besides, it's nice to see how Kagurazaka-sensei thinks of Sousuke after all this time prior to COMO.

I'll have to brainstorm more AU plotlines for my FMP story that would have AU events. Feel free to comment about this or about the next chapter. I know most of you peeps want to see a Melissa chapter...

Lately, I've been reading the novels up to BOMF. COMO rocks and is the best. Has a lot of AS-sized battles, but I do wish there was a bit of human gunfights and urban warfare-style fighting. Kinda wished FOXHOUND and maybe RAINBOW joined in the fight. He he... Also, they should've made Wraith look even more sexier for a North Korean woman... RRrraoo!! Oh well, gives me a good idea for making a COMO-AU story.


	4. Melissa Mao

Full Metal Panic!: Impressions 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Full Metal Panic! series are under the copyright of Shouji Gatou/Koichi Chigira/Yasuhiro Takemoto, GONZO Studios, Kyoto Animation Studios and Kadokowa Shoten.

To all readers:

- I think some of you guys want a Melissa Mao chapter as the next chapter to Impressions. So I'm granting your wish now since the votes of the majority are taken to consideration. Drumroll please!!! Hope you all like this chapter. As for blackwolf, LOL. Thanks for the offer. However, it'll be more than Metal Gear characters showing up. I plan Tom Clancy here too with some others too. Since I've already heard of the Metal Gear Solid Drama CDs, I plan to put some of them in my FMP AU story too.

Right now, here's my gift to all of you. Featuring... Sergeant Major Melissa Mao, Uluz 2, of the Special Response Team! Let's give it up! (I don't hear anyone clapping their hands in front of their computer screens...)

Chapter 4: Melissa Mao

* * *

This takes place after the last episode of Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid

* * *

Cafeteria, Merida Island, Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean 

Man, did I just hear the strangest news ever on Sousuke.

Just after getting back from the Hong Kong operation, I heard that he was in a showdown with General Mayer Amit, the head of MITHRIL's Intelligence Division and an Israeli Army officer and veteran of the Lebanon War and the Israeli-Palestinian Intifadas, grilled Sousuke down for breaking his orders of non-contact with Kaname. Just sitting down in the cafeteria with the other off-duty Special and Primary Response Team members, maintenance and other non-combat personnel while waiting for Sousuke to be free from the meeting suddenly brought back some memories about me and him.

I don't know about the future with Sousuke though. I just simply can't play as his big sister any longer. In a few more years, Sousuke will have to decided what he has to do on whether he wants to pursue the normal life that was taken away from him ever since being a child soldier in Soviet-occupied Afghanistan or simply stay on with MITHRIL 'till he decides that he's simply sick and tired of it.

I'll never forget seeing his face.

How long has it been? I think it was only a year since I saw him in MITHRIL's secret camp in Belize when I recruited him alongside Kurz. Sousuke sure was pretty smart when he pretended to be a third-rate Arm Slave pilot. I saw the potential in him and got him into the SRT. Now it's been a few months since Belize and I became attached to him as sort of a family figure to him.

You can say, for one thing, that he's the only family I've got alongside Kurz, Allen and Belfangan. Those guys are the real brothers that I'd consider to be considering _him _back in New York and what he did to set up my damn wedding prior to joining the Marine Corp before _hiding _in Hong Kong. Thinking about it just makes me want to smash something with my fists.

But coming back to Sousuke now instead of my jackass dad...

Ever since he, Kurz and I were assigned by Tactical to take up the Tokyo assignment, I saw something that changed from within him. He doesn't seem to yearn for combat as a MITHRIL SRT operative after 6 months of being in Tokyo and passing himself off as an ordinary high school student, though I hear that Sousuke gets into trouble with the teachers due to his antics day after day. It most likely started after Admiral Borda passed the orders to Tessa to have him replaced by Wraith.

After seeing the change from his eyes every time Tactical Command summons him to do a mission away from Tokyo on their orders forwarded by Tessa, I kept seeing Sousuke feeling more and more depressed as the days passed us by. That moping face... Darn it! I just couldn't help but simply scold him and give him a piece of a mind on Kaname. I swear, I bet that thinking about her was the main reason why he can't focus all of his attention on the Arbalest, not to mention his grudge on that Arm Slave.

At that point, I simply didn't know what to do in order to solve this problem. Eyeing the cup of water on my tray, I emptied its contents while I began to think about Sousuke's progress since leaving Kaname behind. Damn! I need to think with water in my system. Darn air conditioning in my room just malfunctioned a while ago. I then placed my cup back on the tray. Right now...

When I think about it, I can't help but sympathize with him. But as an SRT operator, personal feelings can't be placed too much to the point that they interfere with our jobs. Even if they're a tiny bit...

Sigh. I don't know how I should have spoken to him at the time when he was in the chopper transporting Bruno or back in Hong Kong. Should I have spoken to him as like a sibling ever since I recruited into the SRT or should I just have shouted at him as his commanding officer? Just by leaving the mission, I suddenly panicked since we were partners for the Hong Kong mission.

Despite all that, I eventually had to continue the mission without him. I felt pretty bad not trying to call him back and tell him to get his butt into the mission, but I'm with MITHRIL and I can't simply let my feelings get in my way. My guess is that his disillusionment with MITHRIL was primarily due to his removal from Tokyo, which broke down his spirit.

I even heard from Tessa that she felt terrible when she gave Sousuke the sermon that could make a teacher jealous over his feelings of guarding Kaname. But I heard they made up now, so I don't think that's a problem.

But I still worry if Sousuke wants to at least experience what it feels like to be a high schooler. At least he still has a chance to live a normal life in the near future. Unlike me and Kurz, since we've decided to hang on with MITHRIL.

"Hello Sergeant Major."

When I turned my head around, I stared at Sousuke entering the cafeteria.

"Hey Sousuke." I greeted him. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yes I am." Setting his tray down next to me, Sousuke took his seat down and was about to eat when I decided to ask him something about the meeting with the top brass.

"How'd the meeting with General Amit go?" I asked him. Suddenly, Sousuke grinned at me after I asked him about him.

"It went well." Sousuke replied, still grinning. "Let's just say that my terms on my contract went well with Lord Mallory even after I made myself an enemy of General Amit."

I don't believe it. Sousuke getting backed up by the Lord Mallory. I just can't believe it. I heard many things about him, but I didn't think that his terms for his own contract with MITHRIL would be agreed on by that geezer...

"Wow..." I whispered, placing my right palm under my chin. "Didn't know you got that much help."

"I actually didn't realize that too." Sousuke replied.

"So does that mean you're heading back to Tokyo again in a few days?" I asked on whether he'd be deployed back to Jindai. I'm pretty sure that Kaname would be very happy to welcome him back.

"Yes I am." Sousuke nodded in reply at me.

It appears that Sousuke was happy as he ate his food from his tray. But it seems that I have to say something.

"Sousuke." I gently said, waiting for him to stop eating and face me.

"Yes?" I noted that Sousuke had finished eating his food and was waiting for me to say something.

"I just want you to know that I'll always back you up." I told him, letting all my feelings out as a sister to him. Something that Sousuke should have had. "Remember that you're my only real family, Sousuke." I gently placed my right hand on his left shoulder and smiled at him. "I'll be there for you when you need a shoulder to lean you."

And that's when finally Sousuke smiled at me. A real smile that I haven't seen.

"Thank you, Serg... I mean Melissa-neesan."

I was really happy when he smiled. But wait a second... I'm not sure if I was imagining things, but...

Is it just me or did I see a teardrop fall from his right eye?

Chapter 4 END

PS - Back to a female civilian perspective, this time from one of Kaname's friends. You guys, when you review, can still give your opinion on who should I do a write-up on. I'm counting on you peeps... You know, I could still post a Youko Wakana chapter. She's the copper in the Honda Today and had the voice of Akiko Hiramatsu from the You're Under Arrest series and is coming back for the upcoming Full Throttle aka 3rd Season this October. I might most likely lean on Kyoko. She should be easy for me to do, especially with that camera of hers. He he... You guys can still say if you want to see Kyoko, Mizuki or the crazy Youko or maybe some other female that I should give a shot on when you review. On a side note for a while, any of you peeps excited to watch the 3rd season of You're Under Arrest?

Anyhow, I enjoyed how the FMP series would portray Sousuke and Mao with the latter providing the sister-type of support for Sousuke in and out of MITHRIL. There'd be no way I'd picture these two as a romantic pairing unless a major AU is written to overhaul their history.

I didn't think I had a hard time writing a chapter on Mao's perspective towards Sousuke. This was too easy. I based some of it from my experience in my Military Police cadet days in high school. However, the Military Police cadet platoon's commanding officer at that time was a buddy of mine. So unlike Melissa who had a problem with Sousuke in Hong Kong, I didn't have a problem since my CO and I were friends ever since attending summer MP cadet training.

Ah... those were the days...

Well, I should further brainstorm my upcoming FMP AU story anyway. I welcome ideas in your reviews as well aside for the next chapter on one of Kaname's female friends. For now, let me know if I did well or not on this chapter.


	5. Kyoko Tokiwa

Full Metal Panic!: Impressions 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Full Metal Panic! series are under the copyright of Shouji Gatou/Koichi Chigira/Yasuhiro Takemoto, GONZO Studios, Kyoto Animation Studios and Kadokowa Shoten.

To all readers:

- We're all in the middle of Impressions now. So how many chapters do I have to cook up for your reading pleasure? Let's see... Around 4-5 more should cover it before heading to my FMP/Metal Gear/Tom Clancy semi-crossover story coming soon. Anyhow, I did have fun doing this part for Kyoko. She's so clueless about Sagara's past and present as a mercenary for MITHRIL that she thinks he's like Shinji. Hmmm... This chapter should be done in a synch. Meanwhile, have fun reading this chapter.

Chapter 5: Kyoko Tokiwa

Corridor, Jindai High School, Chofu, Tokyo, Japan

Ano, you're asking me about Sagara-kun?

Well if I'm right, he seemed to had this otaku-like impression when he came to school back on April. He said some strange things about himself, but I saw the look on Shinji's face like he found a new best friend interested in the same hobbies as him. The two seem to hit it together in terms on stuff regarding the gunji.

But there is another important thing that I want to talk about...

The thing regarding the relationship between Sagara-kun and Kana-chan.

Ever since he joined Class II-4, I always hear about situations when Sousuke and Kaname are always together. Especially since when Sagara-kun asked Kana-chan if he would go with her on a trip abroad.

Aya! I was so jealous of Kana-chan!! So jealous that I think...

... that they look cute when they're together!!! Isn't it lovely? In my opinion, they'd make a perfect couple. I can remember it just like yesterday. He was all being heroic when he tackled Kaname into the ground and brought out his weapon in the changing room for the girl's softball team. Then I vaguely remembered her hitting Sagara-kun on his head with her harisen out of nowhere.

Wait! Hold it right there... did I just say weapon? For a minute back there, I did remember that Sagara-kun had some kinda of firearm with him. I wonder how he got it into Jindai High in the first place if Japan has some strict anti-firearm laws.

As the months passed by, I began to think that Sagara-kun and Kana-chan began to engage themselves in a love and hate relationship. There were times I saw the two happy when they see each other in school. But for the most part, Kaname would just whip out her harisen and smack on Sousuke's head like it was something that she hated with all her heart.

But then, I kinda remembered that Kaname was happy when Sagara-kun visited her in the hospital a day after the North Korean hostage crisis. I was kinda happy too; he seemed to be an emotional anchor for her despite the many embarrassing things that Sousuke did a few days after getting to school. Ever since that part, I've either seen the two being on good terms or Kana-chan deciding to rant out her anger at Sagara-kun... She should just take it easy on him, which is my honest opinion on having a potential relationship bloom further with those two.

Now where's that camera of mine? I think I saw Kana-chan and Sagara-kun walking together to Jindai a while ago.. Yataa! I found it. Was in my pocket all along.

Coming back to Kana-chan for a while. I guess I wonder if I can get them to confess their feelings to each other? I did remember seeing Kana cry on Sousuke's chest in the corridor on recess yesterday. I wonder what that was about though...

Don't worry! It's my job after all as Kana-chan's friend in the whole world to get her together with Sagara-kun and have them confess their feelings!!

"Kyoko-san!"

Turning around, I see Sagara-kun in the hallway alone. What am I talking about? It's currently lunch break, so it's not abnormal to see him alone in the hallway while the other students are busy playing sports, in the library or eating their lunch with their friends. And Kana-chan's not here. Better put my camera away for now.

"What are you doing in the hallway? I thought you were going to eat lunch?"

"Ohayo, Sagara-kun." I greeted him back. "And no, I just ate a while ago."

"I see..."

"Besides," I then answered his question. "I'm just walking around the school. It's good to get some exercise by walking around once in a while. I just had to stop here and stretch my legs for a while."

Seeing Sousuke nod at me, he then asked me if I had seen Kana-chan around. "I need to ask if you've seen Chidori-san around the premises. I urgently need to speak with her."

"Kaname?" I asked to make sure that Sagara-kun was really asking about Kaname himself. "Why do you ask?"

"After what happened between me and her yesterday, I just thought I could properly apologize to her." Say, isn't Sagara-kun referring to the one when me and some of the girls saw Kaname crying hard on Sousuke? That must be it.

"Ano..." I began to reply back to Sousuke's concern. "I think I saw her heading down to the library. She kinda did say that she needed to get some books out for our Classical Literature homework that's due next Thursday."

"Arigato." Sousuke slightly bowed to thank me. But before he went towards the directions of the library, I called out for his attention.

"Sagara-kun." I said, calling out to him. When he stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head around, I told him about yesterday and what she saw in the hallway.

"Sagara-kun, I don't know about what happened between you and Kana-chan the other day. But please try to be careful about her feelings. A few weeks ago, she became nervous when you weren't around in school before the entire class noticed that she didn't show up to attend class for a day."

"Kyoko-san, I..." It seemd that Sagara-kun wanted to say something, but I raised my hand so that I can finish what I'm saying to him.

"Please let me finish." I insisted before I went to say my piece on what happened yesterday. "I also want to add in that Kana-chan's been down for some time before she disappeared from class, saying about needing to see you. Like I said, I don't what went wrong between you and her. Just try to make her happy, okay?"

"Understood." He nodded, going back towards the direction. I was following a bit behind, going to see Kana-chan while discreetly trying to grab my camera from my uniform shirt pocket when Sousuke said,

"Don't try to sneak a picture in, Kyoko-san."

Darn! Looks like he found out... You know, that's the part I don't get with Sagara-kun. It feels like he goes the instinct of a soldier.

I just wonder if he really was one in the first place?

Chapter 5 END

PS - Pardon if I didn't write too much about Kyoko. IMO, this is how I summarized her to be. A friend who is concerned about Kaname's interests that she's decided to get Kaname and Sousuke together. However, she's one who tells Kaname to take it easy on Sousuke due to his military antics on Jindai. She's very interesting to write up though (Not to mention, a bit difficult in my count). Hope you guys don't mind if it's too short. Nothing much to write though, like when I did the chapter of Kagurazaka-sensei.

I should get on writing on someone from MITHRIL's side. And no, I'm saving Kaname and Tessa for the big finale. You can voice out who should be next if you want. In fact, I do demand that you do voice out your opinion. On this case, I most likely will write about Wraith. Stay tune folks for some hilariousness in the next MITHRIL-ladded chapter.

Unless some guy/gal wants me to do something about Dr. Goldberry, who had little screen time like Kozue Nishino in the FMP TV series as of Second Raid. Meanwhile, please read and review. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter if its good or if I need some work to improve on. Flames, well... Only for the latter.

I do, at least, have an idea on how my FMP AU story should be anyone. Feel free to chat with me or what on PM.


	6. Wraith

Full Metal Panic!: Impressions 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Full Metal Panic! series are under the copyright of Shouji Gatou/Koichi Chigira/Yasuhiro Takemoto, GONZO Studios, Kyoto Animation Studios and Kadokowa Shoten.

To all readers:

- Sorry if the update was late. Been attending Anime Evolution in Vancouver for 3 days. Was cool. Well, the least thing I can do is to update my story about Wraith, the so far mysterious ex-North Korean State Security Department agent (Well, she has to be from the SSD. North Korea's counterpart of the KGB and all.). Haven't seen her face as of 2nd Raid, but I have in the novel ones. To top this all, I've got like 1218 people viewing this story! Whoa! I'd like to thank those who read my stories and to those especially who took their time off to review my story. Really appreciate it since it means a lot to my work in doing fanfiction.

Anyway, that's enough for now. Better get to work. For the meantime, hope you people like this chapter. As for the FMP AU story starting from 1st season, I'm not sure if I should start doing it since I've watched the Patlabor movies recently with Patlabor 2. That movie makes a good backdrop for a crossover with FMP, Rainbow Six (and probably Ghost Recon) and this cartoon series that I'd like to put in (HINT: One of the cartoon's VAs is in Metal Gear Solid 3. Guess who he is.). However, I'll need to change it since the Patlabor 2 doesn't have the Soviet Union any longer, but Russia instead. Hang on folks, Mizuki is next before two more chapters to go. I promise!!

Well, enjoy reading the Wraith-centric chapter!

Chapter 6: Wraith

* * *

This takes place during the last episode of Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid

* * *

Roof, Adjacent Building near Jindai High School, Chofu, Tokyo, Japan

It was only a day or so ago when I first met a particular Sergeant from MITHRIL's Tactical Division.

That particular sergeant's name was Sousuke Sagara.

I'll never forget my first meeting with him, though not face to face when I saw him babbling from the safehouse about the Whispered. When I saw that, I had the urge to face him and smack his face down on the ground for shouting out classified information that even the lowest of terrorist groups would just love to kidnap that sergeant and interrogate him.

When I spoke to him, he seemed to have this... I don't know, a dedication to his mission in protecting Kaname Chidori, the Whispered recently sighted by the Intelligence Division's Tokyo Bureau a year or so ago. I would say that he is dedicated, but just look at the way he acts whenever he's around the subject.

I've already cited those incidents in my reports sent to General Amit. Just for instance, brandishing a combat knife out of nowhere in the sidewalk with civilians about. Or what about the fact that he took out his Glock 19 and threatened the barber who tried to give him a haircut? Not to mention numerous incidents in Jindai High, especially with the EMP device on the school's roof or with numerous explosions throughout the school in the middle of one night.

After receiving the news that Sergeant Sagara had been recalled back to Merida Island, I felt a bit overjoyed that a burden was partially lifted off my shoulders in observing Ms. Chidori. Watching her from a safe distance was nothing compared to my State Security Department days when I was usually secretly deployed by the general to eye out officers from the Korean People's Army that were corrupt or were preparing to oust the great leader before my eventual defection from North Korea.

But on the day that I saw Ms. Chidori in a love hotel as part of my surveillance work, I never expected her to sneak up behind me with a tazer behind my back. I have to admit, she seems to be like the female counterpart of Sergeant Sagara. I must say that I was impressed by her sneak attack. Until that part, I had the part of observing Ms. Chidori only under my watch. However, that's when my view changed...

I remember that I was saved by the same objective that I was observing from afar. That's when I realized how much Sergeant Sagara meant to Ms. Chidori to the fact that she demanded that I immediately escort her to Hong Kong at once in order to help him. After all that fiasco in Hong Kong had ended with the death of an Amalgam agent named Gates, it was then that I realized something about Sergeant Sagara.

He was fiercely dedicated to Ms. Chidori and would even abandon a mission after being terminated from his original mission. I don't know if I should sympathize with him. He wasn't able to integrate as a civilian for 6 long months ago and yet, he wants to cherish that part as part of his Japanese legend. Guess that's what happens when you get orphaned into Soviet hands and getting yourself sent to Afghanistan, if I at least got that right in my dossier that I was given about him.

For now, I have to work with that... that Sergeant again! Sigh, I don't know if I just can't stand it due to his inability to be civilized as much as possible or due to the fact that he's solely dedicated to protecting Angel.

Speaking of protecting, my binoculars have seem to register the Sergeant entering the faculty workroom again. Who's he talking to? Ah, his History teacher. I wonder what happens if I used my laser sight on him. Okay. Steady, steady, steady now... And bingo!

I don't believe it! The sergeant was in action again, pushing the old geezer down with Angel walking in and hit him with her harisen. Oh goodness, that's so funny.

Maybe I should put leave that last part out of my report that I need to submit to General Amit...

For now.

Chapter 6 END

PS - Some of the references that you see here are from the Second Raid. But can you spot the one from FMP: Fumoffu? He he...

As to those who aren't sure about the State Security Department, it's the DPRK's equal to the KGB, said to be headed by an officer with the rank of General. They were said to be much ruthless than them. And yes, the Korean's People Army is the official name of the North Korean army. Go figure...

A legend, as I call it in this chapter, is used for spies and what not when they have a fake cover story.


	7. Mizuki Inaba

Full Metal Panic!: Impressions 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Full Metal Panic! series are under the copyright of Shouji Gatou/Koichi Chigira/Yasuhiro Takemoto, GONZO Studios, Kyoto Animation Studios and Kadokowa Shoten.

To all readers:

- Yep. First time I wrote something about Wraith, so pardon if not enough stuff was written back there. I should try and make it up in the chapter for Mizuki. And after that, it's either Kaname or Tessa and the story's done. I'd like to hear what everyone wants for the next chapter after this, though I am "officially" getting some suggestions not to include Tessa, but I'll do it regardless. In this case, it seems that the Kaname/Sousuke fans may want me to do Tessa first and then Kaname for the big finale. Everyone in agreement here or what? Oh well, I can't manipulate my readers anyway, but I wish I can when they read this story. LOL! Anywho, I'll do my best on this part of the story.

Okay. All aboard for the Mizuki chapter! Have a good read and let me know if I need improvement or what.

Chapter 7: Mizuki Inaba

* * *

This takes place after the 8th episode of Full Metal Panic

* * *

Classroom, Jindai High School, Chofu, Tokyo, Japan

You're asking me about what I think about Sagara, who addresses himself as sergeant? I mean, what the hell was that about? Is he with the JSDF or something? Before my head explodes, I better recall when I first met him.

Right! I kinda met him in the boy's toilet when I saw him plunging my ex-boyfriend, Satoru Shirai, inside the toilet. As usual, I came to his aid and scolded Kaname and Sousuke for what they're doing to my beloved. But it all ended when he actually dumped me for Kaname-san's love instead. For the first time in my life, I've gotten so angry that I picked on Sousuke-san to be my boyfriend in my upcoming plan to meet with some people. My perspective on him has changed after that date that we went through. But...

I don't know where to start. He's just so weird. I'm not sure, he does look very handsome. He might have better looks thank my ex-boyfriend, but there's something about him that bothers me.

When I had the chance to speak with him in Kaname-san's apartment as part of my plan to get through the day of meeting of some of friends from my old junior high days, I suddenly began to have a major headache regarding Sousuke-san. For instance, he always talks about military-related terms and items that didn't get into me. Even when we practiced on how we would do our thing when I would see my old friends the other day, I began to have in myself if I could pull the stunt that Sagara-san was my boyfriend. Come to think of it, he seemed to be a military otaku just like Shinji.

Even though I plastered a happy face on that day, I wasn't sure if I could convince them of me and Sousuke-san. But it all changed when Sousuke kissed my on my lips.

You heard it right. ON MY LIPS!

So I did what I do best. I simply ran away. Oh god! I was so embarrassed when Mr. sergeant kissed me in front of all of them, including my old junior high friends. For a few days, I didn't speak to Sousuke about that kiss nor did I ask Kaname about what happened after I left.

But I hated him so much with all of my energy, why did my heart beat so much when Sousuke kissed me? It just felt like heaven when he... Matte! This isn't right! I'm still angry at him, not to mention with Kaname as well! I...

"Mizuki-san." Wait a second? Is he... really asking for me?

"What do you want?" I began to plaster my angry face at him in my classroom, while keeping my cheeks from getting red. Dammit! If he didn't do it...

"I was told by Kaname-san about your friends about the other day." Oh? This seems interesting, but he better get it done real quick! It's recess and I'm suppose to go to the toilet and relieve myself.

"And what about it?" I asked him in a bitter tone.

"Well..." Sousuke seemed a bit nervous in talking to me, but he was keeping his cool. I'm amazed. "Your friends Manami, Madoka and Shouko told her about how you were lonely and at that the other day. I was told they appreciated for what you went through for that strategy of yours, even though it was fake one.."

"Um, I..." Wow, I never realized that my friends saw through my fake strategy. Geez! My embarrassment meter's going up by the minute!

"To tell you the truth, Mizuki-san. I felt like I had to kiss you in order to show them that we were really a couple." I saw Sousuke reach out his left hand to me. "I sincerely apologize for whatever problems that you may had."

"No, not at all." I grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. "There's no need to, Sousuke-san." I insisted. "Since my friends didn't mind it at all, then I guess our efforts were worth the trouble."

As I want Sousuke excuse himself and leave the classroom, I somehow smiled to myself. Of course, it meant that my perspective of him has greatly changed.

He's just not some military otaku wannabe. Well, maybe he is. But he had a heart of gold after saving my reputation from failing.

I guess I owe him a lot for what happened yesterday, even if it turned out to be a flop.

Chapter 7 END

PS - Right. Mizuki's chapter is officially done. Just Kaname and Tessa to go and we're on the home stretch. Man, I don't know if should upload that dang FMP AU story that I've planned for some time or wait. While I can do at least two stories as usual, I thought some of you guys reviewing should give an opinion as well. I'll be awaiting for your thoughts, peeps!

Oh yes, please vote if you want to see me do Kaname or Tessa for the 2nd to the last chapter of this story... That's all. I just hope that this chapter is done well though. Seemed a bit short for me since it's only a 1,000 + in words.


	8. Teletha Testarossa

Full Metal Panic!: Impressions 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Full Metal Panic! series are under the copyright of Shouji Gatou/Koichi Chigira/Yasuhiro Takemoto, GONZO Studios, Kyoto Animation Studios and Kadokowa Shoten.

To all readers:

- Have decided to do this since I've gotten some reviews that wanted Kaname to be saved for last. Oh well, here it goes anyway. A view of Sousuke Sagara from the perspective of his cute and pretty (Hey! She is okay! I'm a Tessa fan!!) commanding officer, Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa. Give it up!

Chapter 8: Teletha Testarossa

* * *

This takes place during the last of Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid

* * *

Captain Testarossa's Office, Merida Island, Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean 

Words cannot simply my feelings alone for Mr. Sagara's safe return from the Hong Kong crisis after receiving word from Lieutenant Commander Kalinin that he had left Hong Kong safely via civilian aircraft. I had received word from Admiral Borda that Mr. Sagara to appear with me in the Merida Island's conference room. I'm quite afraid of this, quite afraid on behalf on him.

Why, do you ask? It's because I have feelings for him. I don't know long has it been, but it started after Mr. Sagara's Arbalest had laid waste to huge Arm Slave called the Behemoth. At that time, I fell in love with him due to his courage and dedication to MITHRIL, not to mention that he's handsome.

My cheeks are blushing now... Uh, fine! I just can't help it. Even though I know that it's not tolerated within MITHRIL from getting into a relationship between officers and enlisted personnel and from within the two groups, I can't help it if I like Mr. Sagara. After all, he did save me and the TDD-1 a few times. However, it seems that Ms. Kaname Chidori is my rival for his affection, though I honestly admit to myself that our bickering sometimes get him into trouble one way or the other.

But there was one time that I felt was the most horrible thing that I've done in my life...

I remember it all too well. That was when I've relayed the orders to Mr. Sagara's Tokyo safehouse after it was sent to me by the Admiral from General Amit of MITHRIL intelligence, telling him to go back to Merida Island. When I saw him in my office, there was something in his eyes that told me that he was frustrated by the orders. I remember that he had a bitter tone when Mr. Sagara asked if I were to order him not to make any sort of contact with Ms. Chidori.

That's when I started to cry for the first time ever since my parents have died. I began to lash out at Mr. Sagara with every vigor in my body, jealously reigning within me as I shouted at him for 15 minutes. I can't believe that I've even done that.

I didn't believe that I've shouted to Mr. Sagara... I didn't...I didn't mean to do it. I just can't help it if he can't care for me like the way he did for Ms. Chidori back in Tokyo. Why? Why couldn't it be me?

I suppose that this question will most likely not be answered. It seems that fate has already decided that Mr. Sagara and Ms. Chidori are going to be together, whether I like it or not. I guess that even though I can't be with him, I'll still love Mr.Sagara from a distance. That's more than enough to make me feel happy.

"Captain Testarossa." I soon saw Mr. Sagara enter my office, standing at attention. Unlike our previous encounter, he appears to be happy and content. I saw his salute, the same salute that he rendered to me when he was back at base after the recall order was sent to him.

"At ease, Sergeant Sagara." After seeing him get into a parade rest position, I began to speak to him at his commanding officer about his situation.

"I'm glad that you made it back sergeant." I said, being blunt and straight to the point. "I was quite worried about you back in Hong Kong."

"Thank you very much, Captain." I heard Mr. Sagara thanking me. "It's just like back in the Balic Republic when you saved me from being killed on the bridge."

"However," Somehow, I had to raise the issue with him on his conduct. "you're to accompany me, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin and Commander Mardukas to the base's conference room at 14:15 hours."

"What is this about, Captain?"

I sighed before telling him the reason that required his presence, "I've been told by Admiral Borda that General Amit is demanding an explanation from you regarding your actions that you undertook during the Hong Kong operation. To be frank, I too was confused about your actions as well."

"I apologize for my actions, Captain." Mr. Sagara had said his apology to me. "But it's due to Ms. Chidori's presence in Hong Kong that I was able to turn the situation around."

"I see..." I whispered, being jealous that she was able to help him. If I could've helped Mr. Sagara, then...

"Captain." I focused my attention back to Mr. Sagara, who had seemed to be watching me mope on my seat. "Are you all right? You don't seem to be feeling too well."

"No, I'm all right!" I waved my hands in front of me, covering up my moping from a while ago. "It's time we should leave. You're dismissed, Sergeant." With that, Mr. Sagara had saluted me and left my office. I was alone again, reclining back in my chair and back in my own thoughts.

Suddenly, I felt a teardrop from my left eye. Wiping it off with my left index finger, I now felt something different from within me.

Mr. Sagara has come back to MITHRIL, especially to me.

Welcome back, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara.

Chapter 8 END

PS - Okay! Just Kaname's alone and we're done. Geez, first time for me to feel sappy in doing this Tessa chapter due to her ranting out to Sousuke about being recalled back to Merida Island. Yeeshh! Just hope I did Tessa right though. Based this from 2nd Raid.

I'm almost finished folks... At this point, I'm still a bit unsure if I should post my FMP AU story starting from Episode 5/6. I'll think about it before I finish the story by most likely the first week of September. Anywho, this story's definetely next after Impressions is done, though I'm tempted to do a sidestory with a story containing pre-Patlabor 2/Full Metal Panic/Metal Gear 2 characters set in Zanzibar Land with cameos by Sousuke and Kurz, followed by an upcoming Patlabor 2/FMP/Metal Gear/Rainbow Six story in the near future though...

I'll figure that part out eventually. I might be able to post the last chapter and the AU story in unison if I can.


	9. Kaname Chidori

Full Metal Panic!: Impressions 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Full Metal Panic! series are under the copyright of Shouji Gatou/Koichi Chigira/Yasuhiro Takemoto, GONZO Studios, Kyoto Animation Studios and Kadokowa Shoten.

To all readers:

- Yes! You're reading it right! The last chapter for Impressions is the one and only Whispered girl aside from Tessa, Kaname Chidori. I'm fascinated by her when I first watched the Full Metal Panic series a few years ago. I should be able to pull it off nice and easy. Oh, and I also support the Sousuke/Kaname pairing in the series. Hopefully, I'll be able to do her well. Here goes...

Chapter 9: Kaname Chidori

* * *

This takes place after the last episode of Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid

* * *

Somewhere in Kaname's apartment, Chofu, Tokyo, Japan 

All my life, I never realized that it was so fragile. Just thinking about it brings me back to the time when okasan had died. I never thought so since all I did was to do well in school.

However, all that changed when I met this particular person five months ago back in Jindai High. His name was Sousuke Sagara.

From my first impression after attending school with me, it seemed that he was the typical military otaku like Shinji was. He'd be around to protect me from so-called terrorist attacks on me by subduing the teachers, stab the fire alarm to locate hidden cameras or use his own body to shield me from enemy gunfire. Just thinking about that simply gives me the urge to grab my harisen and slap his head silly!

But ever since the hijacking incident, I began to feel close to that damn otaku. So it was true after all when he said that because of my Whispered status, there were a lot of bad guys from both national governments and terrorists that want this knowledge. I was even confused myself that I even had this knowledge inside my brain to begin with.

Not only did that happen, but I can't get to shake off this feeling that my heart was beating fast with my cheeks turning red especially when Sousuke holds me with his hands. It was like, he's my knight in shining armor.

Okay, so I do like him. But that doesn't stop me from reaching out to my harisen and smack that so-called sergeant in his head whenever he's trying to do something stupid out in the public. Jeez! It's like I'm his guardian angel or something. Urgh!

I remember that when I spoke with a friend of mine over the phone, I told her that Sousuke was really interesting. And it appears that I'm right about him being with some secret military organization protecting from the bad guys. Right during the North Korea fiasco, I was scared with those heavily armed soldiers out to get me. But when I was with Sousuke and his friend, Kurz Weber, I just felt safe when I was with him. So safe that I generally began to simply accept his actions as part of my life and move on, even if it does raise a few eyebrows with some of the students and teachers in Jindai High.

I stare back at the wall clock in the kitchen. It's 10 past 9. What the? My cheeks are turning red again with my heart beating rapidly again. Why do I suddenly remember the Hong Kong incident... Darn! I just had to say what I felt about Sousuke right out in the blue with two of his colleagues out there with him. Can't there be a better way to say it when it's just the two of us alone anyway?

DING DONG!

Speaking of which, its the door bell.

"Hello there!" I began to blush after I opened the door. I don't know why, but it just happened back after Sousuke got back to Jindai High. What is this feeling anyway?

"Greetings, Ms. Chidori." Sousuke was outside, wearing some civilian clothes instead of his school uniform. After all, I did invite him to my place to eat some dinner.

"I'm glad you made it, Sousuke." Why am I blushing? We're just going to eat just as friends.

"I was delighted to accept your invitation. It would be rude for me not to accept your invitation for me to come to your place and eat dinner."

"Of course." I threw a grin at Sousuke. Please come in."

"Thank you." Sousuke was already inside the apartment when I decided to ask him something. "Um, Sousuke..."

I saw him turn around and answer me, "Yes?"

"Never mind. Just sit down. Dinner's going to be ready..." I simply shook my head.

"Ms. Chido-." I heard Sousuke was going to ask me, but I had to tell him something before I went to the kitchen.

"Just call me Kaname, understand?" I was being blunt on this to Sousuke, but it's better than being called by my surname.

"Undestood." Sousuke nodded.

"Sousuke." I peeked my head out of the kitchen, seeing him seated down in the dining area.

"Yes?"

I then put on my best smile for Sousuke.

"Thanks for coming. I really appreciated it."

THE END

PS - With that, story's all done. I wish to thank my readers and reviewers for taking the time to read and critique my story, really appreciated it. My AU story should be posted real soon, maybe with this chapter if I have the time or in a few days of posting this. Anyway, I feel like discussing a bit of the opening plot with you readers.

It starts after the North Korean hostage situation with the hijacked 747 in Sunan Air Base in the Full Metal Panic series, episode 4. Pretty soon, FOXHOUND and RAINBOW move in to rescue the hostages in a possible joint hostage rescue mission. However, they'll get some unknown help from two anonymous passengers from inside the 747 with a couple of MITHRIL's upcoming West Pacific Fleet SRT operatives when MITHRIL raids the base. One of them is from the 2-4 class that was in the hijacked plane. The other is, let's say, a secret until now. All I can say is that he knows Tessa way back from her MITHRIL officer days after being recruited by them. So if you know who you think is the second SRT operative in 2-4 is, keep it to yourself. I don't wanna see any early spoils from you peeps. In the story, I'll do make some canon divergences, some of them based from the FMP team (1st season) on a what if perspective when someone's still alive instead of dead. Read that from the FMP The Anime mission fan book. As for the guardian comment in there, it's in the fan book too. Bet you didn't know. LOL.

I need to ask about what month does Kaname's school trip to Okinawa aka North Korea-Gauron hijacking incident take place? Is it in April or May since they're not in their summer uniforms if I'm right.

Pardon me if you see Sousuke address Kaname by her last name. Well, he does this often though IIRC in the anime and I thought it made sense. As always for the last chapter, review and let me know if I did justice for Sousuke and Kaname.


End file.
